Dooley
Dooley & You! is an upcoming is a British pre-school children's television series created by Ragdoll Productions' Anne Wood and Andrew Davenport. The programme focuses on named after the television screens implanted in their live-action/animated interactive educational children's television series. It is a reboot of the original Dooley & Pals TV series is being produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and 9 Story Media Group's Brown Bag Films. It is scheduled to premiere on November 11, 2019. Premise Similar to the original 2000 series, this series will have a live-action host in an animated world. The series will feature new production designs and the characters (aside from the host) will be animated digitally, though the visual style will remain similar to the style used in the original series. Cast and characters Main * Recurring * Production On April 2011, BBC posted a video discussing the audition process for the series. Over a thousand people participated in the auditions. On July 6, 2013, Nickelodeon announced that , best known from Disney's Aladdin on Broadway, would be the series' host. , host of the original series, participated in the casting process. On 2014, 9 Story Media Group's live-action and animation division will co-produce the series with animators from Brown Bag Films. On 2016, BBC1 The UK Version of Dooley and Pals Show like a Barney Live! in New York City's version sixty new episodes were ordered in 2016. They are currently aired on CBeebies in the United Kingdom and on Nick Jr. in the United States original series returned to live TV in the US on Pluto TV on 2016 but the episodes are shown in the UK format instead of the US which is where the Pluto TV service is based in. The same error occurred with the series' availability on the NOGGIN app since May 25, 2016. On January 2018, a first-look trailer was released to the public an extended version of the theme song was released and in May 16, 2019, it was announced that the series would premiere on November 11, and that the show's two original hosts would be returning to portray their respective characters in the series premiere episode. Episodes Release The series will premiere on Universal Kids on November 11, 2019. Three episodes were made available to stream for free on Vudu on September 27, ahead of the official release on Nickelodeon. In Canada, the series is also set to premiere on Treehouse TV in the fall of 2019. Merchandising In June 2019, Viacom Nickelodeon Consumer Products announced that Just Play, a Florida toy company, would produce plush, figurines, playsets, and roleplay merchandise based on the series, while VTech, a Hong Kong company, would produce "early learning toys with modern tech features". Cardinal, a New York-based company, will manage games and puzzles. The products will become available for purchase in fall 2020. Category:Upcoming television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Animated television series reboots Category:Preschool education television series Category:American television series with live action and animation Category:American television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Television series by 9 Story Media Group Category:Television series by Brown Bag Films Category:2019 British television programme debuts Category:British fantasy television series Category:British children's television programmes Category:2010s British children's television series